


【周迦】梵天的新娘

by MiloHolic



Series: CB/FTM Karna [1]
Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Sex Tension, Trans Male Character, 阿周那你勃起了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: EXTELLA LINK背景，所有CB小太阳设定的前传作普通衣装阿周那×梵天神装迦尔纳没有什么本垒的内容，最多只到个R15左右不过你可以看得出来，SEX TENSION就在那里
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: CB/FTM Karna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945096
Kudos: 10





	【周迦】梵天的新娘

**Author's Note:**

> 梳理的时候发现我居然把这篇给传掉了！这就补上~

“像是在给新娘子化妆一样呢。”玉藻前说。

迦尔纳偏过头，轻轻皱起眉头：“那我也应该是新郎官才对吧。”

“是这样吗？”狐狸垂下眼睑，抖了抖耳朵尖儿，对他别有深意地一笑，扔下了这个话题，“有觉得哪里不舒服，头痛、晕眩或者感觉恶心吗？”

盘着腿坐在椅子上的太阳神之子试图摇头，又被扯了回去：“没有问题。……被天声同化并没有这样的影响。”

他一点儿也不避讳，反而是玉藻前有些难受，小狐狸假哭两声：“呜呜，看到迦尔纳桑站在对面的时候我真的好惊讶，当然也有一点伤心……只有很少一点点！”

天照神的化身巫女讲话向来夸张，可在表述自己真正的心情时，又总是轻轻揭过，叫人看不清真假。但迦尔纳相当了解她——或许比她所深爱的御主都更了解她；千年的狐妖狡猾、脆弱而善妒，她渴望人的情谊，又害怕人的背叛，惯于用各种面具来保护自己。她将迦尔纳视为难得的好友和靠山，给予了他难得的信任。虽然如今，严格意义上，他们的上下级与雇佣关系早已解除，但依然还是好友，在发现迦尔纳一声不响地站在了卡尔大帝地身边时——千年京的女王想必是相当受打击的。

迦尔纳犹豫了一下，抬起一只手，学着岸波白野的样子笨拙地拍了拍玉藻前的脑袋：“抱歉……是太我大意了，没想到竟然还有这样的手段。”

这样的动作，因为套在身上的白衣而让他感到些许拘谨，他还不是很适应这种感觉。可玉藻前稍稍顿了一下，心情便有了明显的好转，妖狐的尾巴愉悦地打了个转儿，手上继续兴致勃勃地梳理了起来：“既然迦尔纳桑都这么说了……哼哼，要我原谅你也不是不可以哦？”

她像只真正的狐狸一样呼哧呼哧地自言自语，动作却越发温柔。梵天神装的麻烦程度超乎迦尔纳的想象，不仅仅只是换上一套衣服、改变背后灵装的存在方式，还需把他的发质强行变软，究竟意义何在——难道梵天偏爱直发？简直不能理解。带着水属性魔力的梳齿软化了他一头粗硬的白发，像是温柔的抚慰，很快，就把迦尔纳梳得昏昏欲睡。

他一定是真的睡了过去——自从强制解除了天声同化，断开了与卡尔大帝宝具“机动圣都”的联系之后，迦尔纳总是处于一种魔力短缺的错觉之中。他吃得更多，也更容易睡着，有时甚至睡着了都不自知，就像刚才那样。等到他从浅眠中惊醒，才发现玉藻前不知何时离开了，站在他身后的人，气息已经截然不同。

施舍的英雄警觉地回过身去，然而对方像是已经计算好了他的行动一般，抬手便攫住了他的手腕。抓住他的那只手很大，明显不属于女性，骨节分明、手指纤长，掌心是属于战士的粗糙质感。他认识这双手，认识这个人，然而这事实不仅没有消解了迦尔纳的紧张，反而令他加倍地警惕起来。

“你醒了啊。”

“……阿周那。”

被叫了名字的男人面色冷淡地站在他身后，另一只空出来的手却有些轻慢地把玩着一绺白发。他身上仍然穿着那一身一尘不染的白衣，整个人的姿态优雅得宛如天神，只是神弓与箭囊都不见踪影。

“玉藻前……Caster呢？”迦尔纳问道。

阿周那轻轻抬了抬眉毛：“怎么，你怀疑我会把她怎么样不成？”

迦尔纳不回答，只是对阿周那报以不悦的眼神。两个人就这么你来我往地互相瞪了一会儿，阿周那才松开了迦尔纳的手腕、拉开一点距离，嘴角展露出一个和煦的微笑：“安心吧，如今我们怎么说也是盟友关系。只是御主刚好找Caster有事，所以她离开了而已。”

什么时候阿周那也可以这样面不改色地撒谎了？——贫者的见识一眼便看穿了谎言，却也见到了阿周那并无恶意。迦尔纳谨慎地收回自己的手腕，表情终于变得平和了一些：“那么你是来做什么的，阿周那？”

“来接替她未完成的工作。”阿周那坦然地回答，十分自然地下令道，“转过身来。”

“等一下，阿周那——”

“我不等。”阿周那打断了他，用居高临下的眼神看着迦尔纳，“不然你就这样坐着，让我把你头扭过来上妆也行？就是等我完事，你脖子会痛个几天就是了。”

“……”

最后，迦尔纳还是乖乖地转过身来，闭起眼、抬起脸，面向阿周那盘腿而坐。事实上，他并不能理解这些繁琐工序的意义，只是因为与梵天神装匹配，他才勉为其难地配合，谁知道事情会发展成这样呢？

从天声同化里恢复过来后的这段时间里，迦尔纳确实是有意在躲着阿周那。因为过去短短数月里发生的种种，他并不愿意以这种……难以启齿的姿态面对往日的宿敌。需要麻烦岸波白野为自己进行梵天神装的改装，也是因为这个缘故——这件事他还没有对任何人说过，他并不想被任何人担心。

依然戴着白手套的那只手抬起迦尔纳的下巴，触感细腻的毛刷沾着微凉的液体，从他的眼下轻轻地划过。阿周那的手非常稳，哪怕是生前，他也是出了名的沉着冷静、丝毫不乱，若非如此也不可能成为名震天下的大弓箭手。

眼睛被擅自碰触的感觉，对不常化妆的人而言十分奇怪，迦尔纳总是忍不住颤抖的冲动，只能用一只手抓住阿周那的衣袖，似乎这样才能安心些。捧着他脸的男人的气息洒在他的耳边，似乎是笑了一声，这是在耻笑自己吗？迦尔纳茫然地思考着，或许这些事在阿周那眼里看来不过都只是不费吹灰之力的小事吧？假若是这样，那反而是自己反应过度了。

他尽自己的全力保持着身体不动，绝不想因为这种理由被阿周那给小看了。然而，老天总不肯成全迦尔纳这个幸运D的心愿。闭着双眼，目不能视，又被小心翼翼地温柔对待，他的意识很快就不受控制地飘忽了起来。

迦尔纳就这么睡着了。

“……迦尔纳？”

发现这家伙居然睡着了，是在眼妆完成之后。枪兵的下巴还被捧在手心里，上半身的重心全都交托给了阿周那，只是因为他体重本就轻、弓兵又臂力惊人，才隐瞒到现在。

——我阿周那放下面子好心给你帮忙，你这家伙居然敢睡觉？！

阿周那刚想发火，低下头看见迦尔纳的脸，却又忽地心软了一下，产生了一种重拳打在棉花上的无力感。迦尔纳睡得还挺香，均匀的呼吸里带着一点鼻音，简直就像一只打着呼噜、求人挠下巴的猫咪。阿周那稍稍抬了抬手，迦尔纳的脑袋便听话地在他的手中歪了一歪，白色的发丝轻轻地拂过浅粉色的嘴唇，阿周那突然觉得自己有些头脑发热。

冷静，冷静啊阿周那，怎么能这样就动摇？这家伙不过就是换了一身衣服……

……不，真的只有这个变化而已吗？

虽然比不上迦尔纳那一眼看穿人心的本事，但阿周那也不是瞎子，自从归入到我方之后，迦尔纳明显有举止古怪之处。

一言以蔽之，就是阿周那觉得迦尔纳在刻意躲着他，而没人知道原因。

这是不曾有过的现象，因而阿周那从不知道这竟会让自己如此地困扰——他本以为，只要存在于同一个地方，就一定会去主动追寻对方，这是他们俩人之间不成文的默契。

不管怎么说，梵天神装的准备应该已经完成得差不多了，剩下的部分，诸如铠甲，背后的灵装，都要他本人清醒时才能继续组装。迦尔纳这家伙总是一副昏昏欲睡的样子，可真的见他睡着，这还是第一次，也不知道他是因为什么才会这样疲劳。阿周那叹了口气，心想着今天就放过他，下不为例，开始试图把迦尔纳搬运到一边的床上。

他发誓，他真的只是想难得地将宿怨放到一边，绅士一回。就连搬运的姿势，他也十分体贴地从扛米袋式换成了公主抱式。接下来发生的事情，怎么想都是迦尔纳的幸运值拖累了他，不然实在无法解释。

熟睡的迦尔纳被他放倒，双腿交叠、侧躺在床上，露出的半张脸放松至极、毫无防备，从那一头有些夸张的刺猬头变成了柔顺的直发后，他本就精致的五官更是柔和得仿佛一个女子。只要在这里，在岸波白野和Saber查理曼所属的这条船上，迦尔纳就不防备任何人，像是笃定了自己绝不会被友军背刺，不知这是因为自信，还是因为过分信任他人，但无论是哪一种，都令人恼火。

还有这一身白衣——到底是谁给他设计的？明明如此简单，却充斥着让阿周那无法忍受的恶趣味细节，从被布料包裹着的纤细腰身、胸口露出的红色宝石，到从衣服下摆延伸出的黑色修长双腿，突然之间似乎都成了对阿周那的考验。天授的英雄坐在床边，一动不动地看着迦尔纳许久，虽然保持着安静，内心却天人交战，连自己都没有注意到自己正用眼神勾勒迦尔纳身体的曲线。

反正已经破了例，那何不再破例一次？

阿周那只有在两种情况下才会允许自己放纵、失控，一是他认为没人在看他的时候，二是在迦尔纳面前的时候。而这个时候，两个条件十分巧合地全部达成了。啊，这真是疯狂，一定是迦摩迷惑了他的神智，才会让他对宿敌产生如此念头——他一边低声诅咒着，一边俯下身去，在迦尔纳的嘴唇上轻如鸿毛地啄了一下。

然而，阿周那不知道，也没能料到的是，这沉睡不是疲劳的象征，只是魔力短缺的“断电”。这具对迦尔纳而言尚且算新生的身体渴求魔力的本能回应了阿周那的本能，就像是雌兽回应雄性的求欢一样。迦尔纳的意识尚且还在沉睡，身体却做出了反应，双手圈住阿周那的肩，将意图就此离开的男人重新拉了下来，回到一个加深的热吻里。

他的动作过于迅速，过于利落，让阿周那惊讶得甚至忘记了夺取主动权。为本能所驱动的迦尔纳十分大胆，他动作流畅地骑到了阿周那身上，把弓兵压在了下面，舌头舔过嘴角、牙齿叼住下唇，满含挑逗意味地拉扯着，不消几下，阿周那的脸便涨得通红。

这时，他应该推开迦尔纳，露出一副受了奇耻大辱的表情，怒斥他不知廉耻、行为不端，可他为什么不仅没有动，反而还一只手揽住了他的腰，像是要鼓励迦尔纳进一步对他索求？

毫无理智、沉溺于肉欲，在烧昏了脑子的情热中，迦尔纳毫无防备地张开大腿圈在阿周那的腰侧，着迷地亲吻他；而弓兵的另一只手则不安分地摸向了迦尔纳的下身。可惜，他没有摸到自己意料之中的阳具，却隐约触碰到一道潮湿的细缝，于是，阿周那飞出天外的理智猛地回到了脑中，迦尔纳也倏地清醒了过来。

他们终于得以分开，唇间还牵着一根银丝，可当事人双方一个震惊而茫然，另一个茫然而震惊，全不似一对刚刚还在疯狂交缠的爱侣。

迦尔纳以他惯有的冷静声音，颇为不赞同地问道：“你在做什么，阿周那？”

而还被他八爪鱼一般缠着、甚至腰还被他的腿勾着的阿周那只觉得难堪至极：“你先从我身上下去再问问题，好吗？”

施舍的英雄眨了眨眼睛，视线从阿周那脸上缓缓向下，他无辜而客观地描述了他之所见：“阿周那，你勃起了。”

阿周那：“………………”

太尴尬了，幸而他俩都还没来得及做出进一步的吐槽，门突然“咔哒”被打开了。玉藻前终于回到了自己的房间里，可她保持着推开门的姿势僵住了。她看了看摊在梳妆台上的道具，又看了看坐在床上姿势不雅的两个人，漂亮又文雅的巫女狐脸色从红润到惨白，从惨白到铁青，从铁青再到乌黑，精彩至极。

迦尔纳还试图解释：“玉藻前，等一下……”

“在别人的房间里做什么呢你们两个！明明连我和主人都还没有在这里亲热过！！不可原谅！！给我立刻滚出去！！”

贤妻狐的一声怒吼响彻天际，整个空中要塞都随之抖了一抖。坐在作战会议室里的岸波白野抬起头，露出欣慰的微笑：“小玉藻这么有精神真是太好了。”

坐在她右手边的罗宾则满脸黑线：“真的吗？我的预感告诉我有人要倒霉了。”

白野摇了摇头：“不，我的意思是，自从知道了天声同化竟然要经过那样的程序之后……小玉藻，看起来相当消沉，没想到重要的朋友居然会被这样对待，很受打击吧。而且目前我们还没有弄明白卡尔大帝的手段到底会留下怎样的后遗症，我也相当担心迦尔纳君。”

“即使担心也没有什么用吧？至少他已经恢复了神智，目前看起来也没有什么大碍。”罗宾耸了耸肩，“比起他的身体状况，让他和阿周那老爷待在一个地方真的不要紧吗？也许会变成不得了的场面也说不定哦。”

“嗯？阿周那的话，不要紧的。”SE.RA.PH最后的人类御主转过头，露出一个自信满满的微笑，“这虽然只是我的直觉，但是，阿周那是不会做什么的。他们两人最后一定可以在这Moon Cell里和平友好地相处下去。至少，我是这么希望的。”

听了她的话，罗宾露出饶有兴致的表情，双手交叉在脑后向后靠去。他曾在阿周那的行伍中受过对方不少照顾，同为弓兵，虽然地位有天壤之别，在某些地方，他竟然也能多少理解阿周那的想法。他简略地回忆了一下听说迦尔纳失去踪迹、又出现在卡尔大帝身边时阿周那的神情。这样的脸，罗宾见过许多。那可不是一个英雄的表情，而是一个深陷在自己的地狱中、为欲望所苦的男人的表情。

无貌之王闭上双眼，悠然自得地笑了一声，回答道：“……嗯，这个嘛，谁知道呢。”


End file.
